Voices
by EuphoricInk
Summary: Meanwhile, the blonde haired subject of conversation sitting behind them in biology class, supposedly in a so-called deep sleep smirked and decided what he would be doing for the evening.


"what..?" Questioned Trish, Ally turned red instantly regretting her decision

"yea, I find it umm.. cute"

"out of all the things, you find his singing attractive ...?"

"no ! wait I mean when he's just singing to me though" Ally admitted, Trish was taken aback

"and how often would this, wait nevermind maybe I don't want to" but Ally's smile vanished

"never as much as I'd like, it's not like he does it or anything... it's just what I like" Trish rolled her eyes

"ugh Ally then go and say something, if you want it then go get it"

"no he might find it weird, how would I even bring something like that up" Trish just sighed and decided to change the subject relationship talk with Ally was hopeless, she had decided a long time ago.

Ally had also decided a long time ago that she was just fine with imaginations and dreams of her boyfriend serenading her privately, with his voice and his invisible touches.

/

Meanwhile, the blonde haired subject of conversation sitting behind them in biology class, supposedly in a so-called deep sleep smirked and decided what he would be doing for the evening.

Ally sat at her piano in the practice room, just fooling around bored and irritated. Trish was right, she wasn't content with her stupid imaginations if you want something go and get, she stood up immediately and marched to the door to find Austin who at the same time made an entry into the room. Perfect.

"Austin!" she declared, his eyebrows raised at her tone "YOU NEED TO BE MORE ROMANTIC, LIKE SERIOUSLY CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT AND FIGURE OUT WHAT I WANT ? WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU ? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW CRAZY YOU MAKE ME SOMETIMES IT'S NOT FAIR ANYWAYS I DON'T MAKE YOU CRAZY ! WHY HUH AND EVEN IF I DONT CANT YOU RESPECT MY WISHES AND JUST DO WHAT I WANT FOR ONCE ?" she wasn't shouting just making sure her declaration didn't go unheard "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ?"

Austin repressed his laugh and nodded "I hear you, as well as everyone in the store"

Ally stood there for a few moments, deciphering what she had just said, taking in the open and tried not thinking about how many people were down there and thinking god knows what...? her legs began working and she sped walked to the door slamming it shut, too embarrassed to turn around and face Austin.

"I knew you were crazy but this new" Austin joked, but Ally squeezed her eyes shut, was he going to break up with his crazy obsessive girlfriend

Austin walked over to her and brought his lips down to her ear, and putting his arms tightly around her waist feeling her jump in surprise.

"who says you don't drive me crazy, Ally you really have no idea how _wild_ you make me " he whispered, she turned around looking at him with surprise but before she could say anything he leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck, ally's breath hitched not knowing what to do now.

But Austin had plans, he brought his lips back up to her ear and began whispering their favourite song 'two in a million'  
Ally was too surprised to do anything she just smiled as she realised what was happening.

Austin sang the whole song quietly to her, as they spun and twirled around together in the practice room, Ally couldn't help how ecstatic she felt as they were pressed up together and his sweet husky voice filled her whole body. At the last lyrics, he held her close and pressed her up against the door looking directly into her eyes

"I hope that was good enough for you lady Dawson ?" he questioned smiling at her, Ally was lost for words and couldn't help laughing a little

"it was.. uh amazing" she admitted shyly "sir Moon" she added afterwards, and he smiled even more "wait so you heard me and Trish in class ?" he nodded and she groaned they really needed to learn how to be quiet, but he leaned in and kissed her, she clenched his shirt bringing him closer but then pulled away "wait, the store" she looked up at him remembering she had a job, but Austin shook his head

"I closed up for you" Ally opened her mouth in surprise

"wait so there was no one down there, why would you lie like that" Austin just groaned impatiently and without bothering to reply he pulled her in for another kiss his hand moving up to her cheek, and slowly brushing his thumb against her soft skin. She let him go, this time, and melted into his embrace jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed her further against the door, their kiss becoming intense and heated quickly as his tongue caressed hers making her very hot.

"your dad's away right ?" he whispered in between kisses she quickly nodded and he immediately carried her over to the couch throwing her down and crawled on top of her not wasting another minute.


End file.
